callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Capture the Flag
Capture the Flag is a multiplayer gametype featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The objective of Capture the Flag is to capture the opposing team's flag and bring it back to the player's team's flag. Points will only be added if an enemy has not captured the team's flag. Call of Duty: United Offensive Apart from mods of Call of Duty, United Offensive was first to feature an official Capture the Flag gametype. It is only available for maps introduced in United Offensive: Stanjel, Berlin, Arnhem, Ponyri, Sicily, Italy, Kursk, Foy, Rhinevalley, Cassino, and Kharkov. A player may instantly pick up the enemy flag and use all weapons and equipment. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, Capture The Flag plays like all other game modes; with the exception that, if the player is carrying the flag, he cannot use his weapons, but can still perform melee attacks with the flag, which becomes a one-hit kill. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 thumb|right|300px|Capture the Flag on [[Underpass in Modern Warfare 2.]] Capture the Flag is a game mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was once removed but later added back to the game, most likely due to the many complaints from fans. The only changes are that the player can see which players are holding the flag, and now takes only one second to steal. It has also been updated from the CTF version in World at War so that now its harder to be spawn killed by being spawned at the point furthest from the player's enemies and closest to the flag. Also, tiebreakers are settled by a sudden death overtime in which the first team to touch the enemy flag wins the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops Capture the Flag is yet again a multiplayer game mode, in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The main objective is to grab the enemy flag and return it to the player's allied base. To capture a flag, the player must simply run over his own team's flag, whilst holding the enemies' flag. In Black Ops, the first team to capture 3 flags in a round wins that round. To win the match, one team must win two rounds, or just one round if either of the first two rounds ends in a draw. It is also possible for neither team to win if both teams win one of the first two rounds, and the final round ends in a draw. This leads to a draw being called for the whole match. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Capture the Flag is set to make a return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''Not much else is known at this time. Tips *It's very useful to have Lightweight and Marathon (Pro) when playing Capture the Flag. Lightweight allows the player to run a bit faster and Marathon Pro allows the player to run forever. This way the player has a bigger chance of outrunning enemies trying to kill the player when the player has taken the enemy flag. *It's better to use submachine guns when playing Capture the Flag, because they slow the player down the least. *Always have at least one teammate defending the flag and at least another attempting to capture the enemy flag. *Using Ninja Pro is helpful as the player can quietly steal the enemy flag. *It is best to concentrate on running away with the flag instead of stopping to defend it. *Claymores are a good defensive measure against any flag-stealers. Many of the enemy-based teams (Spetsnaz, Militia, Opfor, etc.) have a better advantage of claymore camouflage since the flag ring is bright red, making it difficult for ally-based teams (TF141, Black Ops, Army Rangers, etc.) to notice them before it is too late. *If going after the enemy flag, Flashbangs or Nova Gas with Tactical Mask can be of great help as they can distort the enemy's vision and distract them. *In order for the player to unlock Marathon Pro in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, they must capture 15 flags. *Killstreaks: #UAVs/Recon/Spy Planes are a must. They can locate whoever has stolen the flag. Enemies' should be taken down as fast as possible. #A Counter-UAV/Spy Plane can eliminate enemy radar, rendering the enemy unable to locate the flag thief. #Sentry Guns are useful in defending flags, as Lightweight runners become easy bait for it. #Use aircraft killstreak rewards to hold off enemies from the flag or prevent them from completing a flag capture. ru:Захват флага Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 3 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty 2 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Game Modes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer Gamemodes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty: World at War Multiplayer